Behind Breaking News
by Hermystic
Summary: Post-War. Comment la relation d' Hermione et Severus a-t-elle été découverte par les proches du couple ? Comment sont-ils amenés à se retrouver dans des situations cocasses ? Voici les coulisses de Breaking News !
1. Molly & Arthur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le premier recueil de petits One-Shots que je public sur le site. Tout a découlé d'un projet qui s'est petit à petit mis en place grâce à une auteur: P'tite mac.

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** ça en a pas l'air à première vue mais tout est sur fond d'HG/SS. Ils seront présents d'une façon ou d'une autre dans toutes les parties !

**Rating: ** T pour la suite !

**Note: **Je me suis inspirée du recueil de drabble _Breaking News _de P'tite mac pour en faire les coulisses. J'ai bien entendu eu la permission de l'auteur que je remercie très chaleureusement de m'avoir soutenue dans ce projet !

**Note 2:** Il n'y aura pas de mystères en ce qui concerne l'ordre des chapitres : je vais suivre l'ordre d'apparition des personnages dans le recueil que vous pourrez trouver dans mes favoris.

* * *

Molly Weasley était une femme qui prenait à cœur les états d'âme de tous ses enfants. Alors quand elle trouva son fils cadet dans un état de profonde déprime, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements pour savoir ce qui rendait son fils si malheureux.

« Ron Chéri que se passe-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme mit quelque temps avant de comprendre la question que sa mère venait de lui poser.

« Oh … euh rien ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maman »

Le tout fut dit un trop précipitamment au goût de la matrone Weasley.

« Ron allons ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- …

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris mon chéri.

-Hermionetmoiavonsrompu.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de répéter ta phrase et correctement cette fois-ci ! »

Ne voulant pas énerver sa mère, ses colères étaient après tout mémorables, il répéta le tout en hurlant quasiment.

« C'est fini entre Hermione et moi ! Voilà contente ?! »

Dire que la mère de famille était surprise serait un euphémisme ! Elle ne prit même pas garde au ton sur lequel cela avait été dit.

« Mais enfin … Je croyais que c'était le grand amour entre vous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle,

-Faut croire que non, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe alors inexistante,

-Mais enfin … comment ... »

Ron comprit de suite la question sans qu'elle ne fut formulée. C'est avec une certaine amertume qu'il se souvint de ce jour maudit.

_Flash-back_

_« Chérie je suis rentré ! »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Chérie ? »_

_Ron s'avance alors en direction du salon puis la cuisine. Ne voyant personne, il se dirigea vers les marches menant à l'étage._

_« Tu es là-haut mon ange ? » _

_Un bruit étouffé lui parvint du bureau. Il se dirigea vers cette pièce avec la plus grande prudence. Il sortit sa baguette par mesure de précaution avant de se saisir de la poignée de la porte._

_A l'ouverture brutale de la porte en question, Hermione sursauta brusquement comme pris sur le fait après avoir commis une bêtise._

_« Oh Ron tu es rentré ! Dit-elle en feintant la surprise,_

_-Bien sur que je suis rentrée ! Cela fait trois fois que je t'ai appelée ! Aucune réponse en retour ! »_

_A ces mots, Hermione se rembrunit toute bonne humeur envolée._

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te faisait … rire autant ?dit-il suspicieux_

_-Ben voyons ! Je n'ai plus le droit de rire maintenant ?! Dit-elle_

_-Pas sans raisons non ! Alors ?, dit-il presque agressivement »_

_Hermione ne dit rien. Son regard s'est porté vers une boite ouverte. Ron le remarqua aussi. Il s'en approcha si vite qu'Hermione ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Une fois proche de cette boite, il vit une liasse de lettres assez volumineuse. Le tout était accompagné de diverses revues, prospectus et articles concernant … les potions. Pris d'un doute, il prit une lettre au hasard au hasard. Hermione ne tenta guère de l'en empêcher étant désarmée contrairement à Ron. _

_Au fil de la lecture, Ron blêmissait à vue d'œil. Il saisit les lettres les unes après les autres pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes semblables._

_Toutes ces lettres étaient des invitations ou à des réunions ayant pour thème les potions. Ou encore des débats qui semblaient enflammer les deux correspondants. Le pire étant certainement les invitations personnelles pour un diner. _

_Mais ce qui mit le plus en rogne Ronald, ce fut l'expéditeur des lettres qui n'était nul autre que Severus Snape, leur ancien professeur de potions._

_« Lui ? C'est lui que tu fréquentes quand tu sors ?! S'exclama-t-il »_

_Décidant de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas été une Gryffondor pour rien, elle décida de lui sortir ses quatre vérités._

_« Oui Ron c'est lui que je rencontre ! Oui c'est avec lui que j'aime discuter ! Pas comme toi et tes discussions sur le **Quidditch**, dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot, Oui c'est à Severus que je pense quand tu couches avec moi parce que c'est bien cela que tu fais au lit ! Et oui j'aime Severus contrairement à toi ! »_

_La tête haute, elle ne broncha pas quand Ron jeta, dans un accès de rage, la boite et son contenu dans le feu. Elle ne broncha pas non plus quand il la gifla. Elle ne broncha toujours pas quand il lui hurla de sortir de sa maison pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds._

_Fin du flash-back_

« J'ai espéré qu'elle revienne, que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie mais au bout de six mois, elle ne m'a plus jamais donnée signe de vie, dit-il en reniflant,

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, viens donc dans mes bras, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole »

Ron en larmes se précipita volontiers dans cette étreinte maternelle soulagée de sa peine. Il lui fallut un certain avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Sa mère l'envoya se coucher avant qu'elle-même n'aille rejoindre Arthur.

_Il faudra que je lui en parle... mais plus tard,_ fut la dernière pensée de Molly avant de s'endormir.


	2. Cho & Lavande

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui il fait beau ! Et pour mettre de bonne humeur tout le monde, c'est une nouvelle partie qui parait !

Merci à Louise Malone, Zeugma et à p'tite mac pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à PaleRealm d'avoir mis l'histoire en follow !

Zeugma: j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;) Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire ces petits OS !

* * *

« Allez Severus !

-Non.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non.

-Il fait beau !

-Non, je n'irais pas !

-Mais …

-Arrêtez d'insister Granger ! »

Hermione haussa le sourcil surprise de ce revirement de situation. Il devait être vraiment furieux pour qu'il l'appelle de nouveau par son nom de famille. Elle qui avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ! Il est vrai qu'elle insistait depuis près d'une demi-heure pour qu'il l'accompagne à cette sortie mais elle était sure que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien... Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit claquer une porte. Elle soupira en songeant que son amant allait encore passer la journée dans son laboratoire. Elle mit une cape pour sortir et dit suffisamment fort pour que cela soit entendu depuis l'antre du professeur de potions:

« Severus, je vais voir Ronald à Pré-au-lard ! »

Elle sortit et marcha à grandes enjambées pour emprunter le passage secret qui l'amènerait près des marches du Grand Hall. C'était plus long mais elle savait que son plan marcherait à merveille et qu'elle retrouverait Severus sur le chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du Grand Hall, elle vit les portes se fermer sur une cape noire aisément reconnaissable.

Elle jubilait à l'idée d'avoir réussie à faire sortir le sombre maître des potions de ses éternels cachots. Elle attendit un peu laissant une longueur d'avance au professeur. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle aperçut la silhouette vêtue de noir à mi-chemin.

Elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à quelques pas à peine de l'homme. Elle le vit ralentir le pas peu avant les grilles menant au village sorcier. Elle l'imagina facilement hausser les sourcils d'incrédulité en se rendant compte de la supercherie. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais le visage malicieux d'Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et le tira en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré autant par l'attitude d'Hermione que par la facilité avec laquelle il était tombé dans le piège. Il songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller chez les serpents plutôt que chez les lions …

« Allons Seveurs ! Ne rechigne donc pas tant ! Cela te fera du bien de respirer le grand air ! »

Le concerné ne répondit point montrant par là qu'il n'étais pas vraiment ravi de cette sortie forcée.

« Tu le sais en plus que respirer les vapeurs de potions toute la journée n'est pas bon pour la santé ! »

Son compagnon lui fit un haussement de sourcil des plus sceptiques face à ses propos.

« _Ben voyons ! Cela fait plus de quarante ans que j'en fais et je me porte comme un charme ! Cette fille lit trop de livres pour son propre bien »_

« … tiens à toi, fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées,

-Pardon ?

-Je tiens à toi Severus, répéta-t-elle »

_« Ah non en fait elle aurait aussi sa place chez les blaireaux tout compte fait ! Pensa-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel » _

« Allez viens, nous allons chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous manque »

Sur ces dires, elle sortit une liste de sa poche prise en prévision de ce moment et tira la main d'un Severus plus que surpris par cette marque de familiarité en public. Si bien que lorsque la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Severus pour voir pourquoi il n'avançait pas, elle éclata de rire.

Rire qui attira l'attention d'une jeune femme blonde avide du moindre potin à partager …


	3. Maugrey Fol Oeil

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Après une dure journée de cours/boulot/glandouille (rayé la mention inutile ...), voici la partie du jour !

Merci fofix et Zugma pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à 3lys3 pour avoir mis la fic en follow.

Zeugma : je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Il n'y a pas que lui qui peut avoir un esprit typiquement serpentard ... Bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

Il y a bien un homme qui effrayait beaucoup de personnes au Ministère pourtant il en existait un autre qui terrorisait des générations d'élèves. Cet homme justement marchait à grand pas en direction du département où travaillait Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs très surprise de le voir dans son bureau.

« Professeur Snape ?! Vous ici ?! Mais enfin qu'est ce que …

-Miss Granger … On dirait que vous n'avez pas perdu cette manie de parler même quand on vous ne vous a pas adressé la parole »

La réponse sarcastique du professeur eut le don de la faire rougir. De honte ou de colère nul ne le sait. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Pourtant elle se reprit bien vite.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail professeur ! Sortez d'ici ! »

En guise de réponse, elle reçut un haussement de sourcil typiquement Snapien.

« Pourtant … dit-il lentement en faisant tourner sa tête, pourtant je ne vois là aucun … papiers … ni … dossiers nécessitants vos … aptitudes

-Hé bien …. Quelqu'un doit venir me les apporter, inventa-t-elle alors précipitamment

-Vous êtes seule dans ce bureau comment pourrait-on vous apporter quoi que ce soit ?!

-Le bureau voisin en fait … marmonna-t-elle,

-Je n'ai vu personne dans le bureau de droite et celui de gauche me semble un peu trop silencieux. »

Il garda son éternel rictus tout au long de la discussion alors qu'Hermione se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre quelque peu gênée d'être surprise à ne rien faire. Elle abandonna bien comme le prouva le soupir qu'elle poussa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bon très bien que voulez-vous … Severus ?! »

C'est avec, du moins l'équivalent, un sourire de satisfaction qu'il répondit « Vous ».

Hermione hoqueta de surprise quand il plongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent quelque secondes à peine pour reprendre leur souffle.

Hermione en profita pour souffler « la … la … porte ». Cette dernière fut fermée à clef par l'homme en noir.

Il retourna prendre possession de sa bouche. Elle gémissait de plaisir rien que par le fait de sentir cette langue mutine fouiller sa bouche. Ses grandes mains se baladèrent dans le dos provoquant une série de délicieux fourmillement à la jeune femme. Leurs hanches se heurtèrent permettant à la jeune femme de sentir le désir de son ancien professeur. Elle réussit à passer une main entre leurs deux corps pour dégager la robe avant de passer au pantalon. Elle passa la main à travers celui-ci le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il passa au cou de la jeune femme qui se dégagea pour lui faciliter l'accès mais il ne put poursuivre aussi assidument cette activité. Il tendit l'oreille pour être sur de lui. Sa compagne l'enjoignit pour reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient précédemment. Elle commença à taquiner sa virilité pour le faire réagir mais une poigne ferme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Arrêtez ! Nous ne sommes plus seuls ... »

Elle tendit à son tour l'oreille mais n'entendit rien hormis des bruits de chuchotements. Elle retint son souffle dans l'attente de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien ne vint. Tous deux se retrouvèrent... frustrés.

Hermione s'installa à nouveau derrière son bureau qu'elle ne regardait plus vraiment de la même manière puisqu'elle pensait à ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. Severus remit sa robe correctement et partit sans un mot.

En sortant de la pièce, le maitre des potions vit pas l'homme à la jambe de bois et à l'œil magique qui fixait la pièce d'un air … dégouté. Il se promit de mettre en garde la petite quant à ses … fréquentations. Après tout … Vigilance Constante !

* * *

Par pitié on ne tape l'auteur pour l'éventuelle frustration qu'il risque d'y avoir ... Je n'en suis absolument pas responsable ;)


	4. Neville

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec ce temps pluvieux, quoi de mieux que de lire une petite douceur agréable à savourer bien calé dans sa chaise ou son fauteuil ? =)

Merci à Mahalle, p'tite mac (que ferais-je sans toi et tes encouragements ?! merci encore =) ), sarinette60 et zeugma ! Merci aussi à rivruskende ainsi qu'à Mahalle pour avoir mis la fic en follow !

Zeugma: merci merlin de m'épargner ! je peux continuer de publier !

sarinette60: ravie que ça te plaise ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Et maintenant place à la nouvelle partie ^^

* * *

Deux corps qui s'emboîtent parfaitement. Deux corps pâles qui se détachent sur le drap de soie vert. Deux corps qui s'écroulent épuisés mais heureux.

Les deux silhouettes somnolent. La femme a posé sa tête sur le torse de l'homme. Lui a passé une main autour de la taille fine de sa compagne.

Ce repos durait maintenant depuis une heure lorsque la femme se leva brusquement. L'homme la regarda les traces de sommeil encore bien présentes.

« Groumpf …

- Zut de zut ! Complètement oublié …

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Neville !

- Qu'est ce que ce gryffondor maladroit vient faire là ?! Dit-il alors complètement réveillé,

- Je suis invitée pour le thé dans … 30 minutes, dit-elle après avoir lancée un _Tempus_,

- Tu ne peux pas annuler ? Dit l'homme en se mettant sur le coude,

- Non Severus ! Je luis avais promis depuis longtemps que je passerais le voir ! »

Le maitre des potions observa impassible les allers et venues de sa compagne. Celle-ci réunit tous ses vêtements éparpillés par leurs ébats. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle avait revêtu un haut vert avec un dessin de serpent en sequins et une jupe noire descendant jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. Elle n'avait pas encore enfilé ses ballerines qu'elle tenait à la main.

Severus se leva dans sa glorieuse nudité et s'approcha de la jeune femme d'une démarche des plus … féline et sensuelle.

« En quelle honneur portes-tu cette tenue ? Susurra-t-il,

Hé bien … J'aime beaucoup le vert, dit-elle avec un petit sourire,

Cela te va à ravir … Hermione, dit-il dans un souffle dans son oreille»

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout où il put. Hermione tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte passionnelle mais elle ne fit que se resserrer. Comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il dirigea sa bouche de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que celle-ci vienne se loger à la base de son cou. Il insista dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un suçon se forme. Il relâcha la jeune qui en resta pantelante.

« S … Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la reproche »

Il abordait un sourire fier de lui. Il montrait ainsi à tous que cette ravissante jeune femme était à lui et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à un autre Gryffondor.

« Oui ? Dit-il n'abandonnant pas son petit sourire en coin,

- Qu'est … Qu'est ce que tu... tu as fait ? Dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle,

- Mais rien du tout !

- Severus … dit-elle faussement menaçante,

- Tu n'es pas un peu en retard chérie ? Dit-il en lui rappela ce pour quoi elle était si pressée »

Un _Tempus_ et quelques jurons plus tard, Hermione partit en courant. Severus lui dut se rendre à la salle de bain régler un petit problème très gênant. Il restait tout de même satisfait de sa bonne action. Après tous les Serpents aussi étaient possessifs. Et puis qui devinerait que lui, Severus Snape, était l'amant d'Hermione Granger ?

L'ancien Gryffondor maladroit, lui, serait bien surpris ! Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il le devine … Et le nom de son ancien professeur de potions ne serait certainement pas celui qui se trouverait en tête de liste !

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu !

A demain pour un nouvel épisode !


	5. Ginny

Bonjour (ou bonsoir tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre !) !

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre pour illuminer votre journée/soirée !

Merci à Zeugma, rivruskende, Guest (oui ce n'est pas un pseudo mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'appeler ...), p'tite mac et Rose eliade pour les reviews ! Merci aussi à Pimouss et Rose eliade pour avoir mis la fic en follow.

Zeugma: ah tu trouves ? Beaucoup moins que le précédent je pense quand même !

Rivruskende: ravie que le chapitre te plaise ! j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

Guest: En effet Severus est possessif mais pas trop quand même ! Après tout il est censé être un homme assez froid avec les autres. Je ne pense pas passer la fic en M pour le moment. N'ayant pas fini de tout écrire, j'ignore encore la tournure de certaines parties mais il est fort probable que cela ne dépasse pas ce que j'ai fait dans le chapitre 3.

p'tite mac: lol ! J'ai bien ri en lisant ta review ! C'est vrai qu'en relisant, ça prête effectivement à confusion mais au moins cela fait ressortir le caractère possessif de Severus !

Rose-Eliade: je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour le prochain !

* * *

Ginny alla faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour se souvenir de l'époque où elle avait ses études à Poudlard. Elle passa en revue chaque boutiques sans exception aucune. Même la succursale de Fleury et Bott qui lui fit penser à sa meilleure amie Hermione.

Midi approchant, elle se dirigea vers le pub des Trois Balais. Il y avait encore peu de monde pour le moment. Elle se dirigea vers une alcôve vide de tout occupant. Madame Rosmerta vint prendre sa commande. Elle promena son regard à travers toute la salle en se rappelant des repas et des discussions partagés avec les membres de l'AD.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans l'alcôve voisine à la sienne. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de ses anciennes condisciples de Poudlard mais pour en être sure, elle lança un _Sonorus _pour entendre plus facilement ce que ses voisines disaient.

« … nouvelle à t'apprendre !

- Hm …

- Le scoop du siècle !

- Tu dis toujours ça Lav', dit l'autre en soupirant,

- Mais tout de même c'est la nouvelle du siècle ! »

Sceptique, Ginny s'apprêta à retirer le sort lorsque la suite attira son attention.

« … souviens de Snape ?

- Qui oublierait notre bien aimé Maitre des potions, fit l'autre ironiquement,

- Hé bien … il n'est plus célibataire !

- Noooon tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

- Si Cho je te le jure c'est vrai !

- Mais enfin … Qui voudrait de lui ?! Tellement asocial et antipathique !

- Il faut croire que cela ne dérange pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, dit Lavande en reniflant de dégoût »

Ginny en avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche béante tant la surprise était grande.

« … photo prise il y a peu.

-On voit bien qui commande le couple, ricana Cho »

Elle entendit les gloussements de Lavande qui furent interrompus par les voix de Parvati et Padma Patil qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar et qui accostèrent les deux autres depuis l'entrée.

« Hey les filles ! Il y a un concert des Bizzar's Sisters en exclu au Witch Bar's !

- Pas sérieuse Parvati ?!

- On arrive ! firent en chœur Cho et Lavande en rangeant à la va vite leurs affaires»

S'ensuivit un bruit de cavalcade qui fit grimacer la jeune femme rousse qui s'empressa de retirer le sort mis au début. Elle se cala dans l'ombre de son alcôve lorsque les deux commères passèrent devant elle. Elle vit quelque chose tomber du sac de Lavande. Se doutant de ce que cela pouvait être, elle se leva lorsque le quatuor fut sorti et hors de sa vue. En voyant ce que représentait la photo, car c'était bien cela qui était tombé du sac de la blonde, elle éclata de rire en voyant la pseudo-domination dont parlait Lavande. Elle, elle voyait seulement Hermione riant aux éclats et un professeur de potions boudant mais pas réellement réticent si on regardait bien la facilité qu'il avait de se faire tirer le bras par Hermione.

Elle se promit de passer voir Hermione au Ministère pour la taquiner un peu concernant cet épisode.


	6. Fred & Georges

Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, et comme depuis quelques jours désormais, voici une nouvelle partie des coulisses de Breaking News !

Nous restons toujours dans la famille Weasley avec cette fois nos très chers farceurs ...

Merci à p'tite mac et à fofix pour leurs reviews ! Cela me fait plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Merci aussi à oscarangel et severine32 d'avoir mis la fic en follow.

* * *

En attendant le nouvel aménagement des futures maisons des Weasley, ils avaient tous élu domicile au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Tout comme bon nombre de personnes dont la maison avait été partiellement ou complètement détruite.

Parmi elles, on trouvait notamment le très sarcastique Maître des potions de Poudlard : Severus Snape. Celui-ci ne sortait jamais de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Pourtant, il y avait bien deux jeunes hommes que les activités du professeur intriguaient : les jumeaux Weasley, accessoirement nommés les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard après les Maraudeurs bien sur !

« Des potions !

- Non Gred, on le sentirait.

- Inodores dans ce cas là !

- Gred ! Même nos potions ont toutes une odeur !

- Tu penses qu'il s'enferme dans la bibliothèque à lire d'obscurs manuscrits de magie noire ?

- J'ai regardé avec les lunettes Voitout, je ne l'ai jamais vu là-bas !

- Il doit pourtant bien faire quelque chose de sa journée ! »

Ils réfléchirent à d'autres idées quand ils virent Hermione passer devant eux sans les voir. Ils se regardèrent et un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire vint fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu penses …

- à la même chose …

- que moi très cher frère ?

- On dirait bien …

- très cher !

- On parie combien …

- que ces deux là …

- sortent … ensemble ? »

Les gallions tintèrent dans leurs mains qu'ils topèrent concluant ainsi leur marché. Ils prirent les oreilles à rallonges qui ne les quittaient jamais. L'un alla la coller près de la porte en priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun sort d'Impassibilité tandis que l'autre continua sa route à l'étage au-dessus pour faire descendre l'oreille au niveau de la fenêtre de Snape et espérer entendre mieux grâce au verre plus fin que le bois.

Georges, près de la porte, entendit des rires avant que cela ne s'interrompt brusquement. « _Tiens il sait rire lui ? »_ pensa distraitement Georges en se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il entendait dans la pièce.

Des bruits de draps froissés se firent entendre. Ils furent suivis de gémissements incontrôlés. Un concert de petits cris se fit encore entendre puis une voix murmura « Severus … Viens ... » avant que la suite ne se transforme en bruits inarticulés. La voix masculine, elle, était plus dans le registre de grognements bestiaux. Un « Oui » commun se fit entendre.

Georges retira en hâte son oreille à rallonge alors que son visage était rouge comme une pivoine

Ce qu'il ignora, c'est que son jumeau entendit des choses bien différentes ..

Plus haut au même instant, Fred retirait lui aussi son oreille à rallonge. Mais contrairement à Georges, lui abordait plutôt un visage déçu. Tout en sortant de la chambre aussi discrètement que possible pour rejoindre son frère, il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Flash Back_

_En faisant descendre un morceau d'oreille à rallonge, il entendit le bruit de parchemin que l'on roule et que l'on déplace ailleurs. Un « Aie » se fit entendre suivit d'un « Attention le chaudron ! ». Un bref cri de protestation suivit cette injonction. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un « Severus ! Viens voir ! Je crois que c'est bon ! _» _Un soupir de soulagement parvint aux oreilles de Fred. Puis le bruit du « plouf » d'un ingrédient jeté dans le chaudron fut entendu. Rien ne vint pendant quelques temps avant qu'un « Oui ! » commun ne retentisse dans la chambre. Le bruit de fioles en verre tinta agréablement avant qu'une louche raclant le fond du chaudron ne fasse entendre un son beaucoup plus métallique. Il perçut encore quelques mots de remerciement avant que des bruits de …_

_« vêtements ?! Ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça ... »_

_Des pas se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre. Fred remonta en vitesse son oreille à rallonge._

_Il sortit ensuite de la chambre où il était._

_Fin du flash-back_

Il ne se rendit compte de son moment d'égarement que quand il cogna contre une masse dure. Un instant effrayé par le fait que cela soit son ancien professeur de potions, il paniqua un bref instant avant qu'il ne se rende compte que l'importun avait la même taille que lui alors que l'ancien professeur était beaucoup plus grand.

Curieux, il vit que son jumeau , car c'était bien lui, était rouge pivoine faisant ressortir plus que d'habitude ses tâches de rousseur.

« Frangin ?, dit Gred

- Qu … Quoi ? Dit Forge passablement traumatisé,

- Il ne se passe strictement rien entre eux, affirma l'autre sur de lui,

- Pa … Pardon ?

- Oui … Juste un atelier de potions ! »

A cela, Fred reçut un regard des plus sceptiques venant de la part de son frère jumeau.

« De … demandons à He … Hermione, bégaya Forge pas réellement ravi,

- Si tu veux, renifla Gred convaincu de ses dires »

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de prendre entre quatre yeux Hermione Granger et de l'inviter au Terrier dès que celui-ci serait reconstruit pour savoir la vérité et toute la vérité.

* * *

Alors, selon vous, lequel des deux a raison ?! Je suis bien curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur la question très chers lecteurs !


	7. Remus

Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde !

Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant presque une semaine, je poste une nouvelle partie !

Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à l'un des deux maraudeurs restant !

Je tiens à remercier Zeugma (d'ailleurs je crois que ton esprit mal tourné a sans doute raison lol !) , p'tite mac, Mahalle et fofix pour leurs reviews qui m'ont énormément plaisir !

* * *

Le loup-garou remarqua un changement de fragrance chez Severus et Hermione. Pourtant, ces personnes n'avaient jamais été proches par le passé. Alors pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin, leur odeur se mélangeait de plus en plus souvent ?!

« Severus ? Appela Lupin,

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il,

- Ma potion …, dit-il sans poursuivre sa phrase qu'il en avait déjà la réponse,

- Suis-moi, dit Severus sèchement »

Remus suivit Severus jusqu'à son laboratoire. Là une odeur vanillée typiquement féminine se fit sentir.

_« Ainsi c'est ici qu'ils passent tout leur temps …, _pensa Remus avant de dire à haute voix, tu aimes beaucoup la vanille Severus, dit-il voulant le taquiner un peu »

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement des plus agacé en guise de réponse. Pendant que le maitre des potions cherchait la bonne fiole de potion sur ses étagères, une tornade brune surgit dans le laboratoire.

« Sev … avant de s'interrompre brutalement en voyant qui était avec lui, oh bonjonr Remus, dit-elle poliment, je peux repasser plus tard, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus,

- Non, grogna Severus, tu peux rester, je donne juste sa Tue-Loup à Lupin, ajouta-t-il »

_« Ciel ! Il est presque aimable ! Chapeau Hermione ! Ria-t-il intérieurement en se faisant une note d'acheter la meilleur tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes pour la remercier »_

Les particules vanillées et les particules boisées propre à Severus se rencontrèrent et se fracassèrent les unes aux autres dans une explosion de saveurs sauvages au point que Remus suffoqua face à cette avalanche d'odeurs.

Il attira l'attention sur lui en toussant comme un perdu si bien que deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tout va bien Remus ? Demande une voix douce,

- La potion t'aurait-elle tuée le loup ? Railla l'homme en noir,

- Tout va bien … J'ai juste avalé de travers, réussit à dire Remus la voix éraillée »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce rendant perplexe l'un des deux occupants restants alors que l'autre regardait la sortie d'un air moqueur.

Il ne vit donc pas Hermione se rapprocher du maître des potions d'une façon des plus sensuelles. Il ne vit pas non plus le fougueux baiser échangé ni les vêtements s'envoler dans tous les coins de la pièce.

En revanche, il sentit très bien l'odeur de sexe mélangée à celle plus âcre de la sueur lorsqu'ils remontèrent ensemble du laboratoire.

Ils surent que Remus savait quelque chose lorsqu'il les regarda en retroussant le nez de dégoût. Pourtant c'est la tête haute qu'ils s'installèrent à la table du déjeuner malgré leurs vêtements légèrement froissés qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs activités qui n'étaient vraiment pas mais alors pas du tout instructive.

Remus lui se posa de multiples questions. _« Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Severus ? Pourquoi avait-il __choisi une née moldue ? Alors que Lily … Et puis depuis quand étaient-ils … Bon sang de bois ! Tellement irréelle cette … Quoi ? Relation ? Pourtant j'aurais du le voir ! A moins qu'ils ne cachent leur odeur exprès grâce aux potions … Après tout ils passaient des journées entières là-dedans … Oui c'est sans doute ça ! Et ce matin, Severus venait de se … doucher. »_

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il reçut des regards perplexes quand il se rendit compte qu'il hochait mécaniquement la tête comme pour approuver quelque chose. Pour ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà, il pencha légèrement la tête et leur fit un petit sourire de connivence en se promettant de demander à Hermione depuis quand durait toute cette histoire.

* * *

L'odorat d'un loup peut faire bien des choses n'est ce pas ? Et en plus il est discret lol !


	8. Luna

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Non je ne vous ai pas oublié très chers lecteurs ! Juste une journée un peu ... chargée !

Merci à p'tite mac, Louis Malone et à Zeugma (ah le flair infaillible des loups-garous ... je voudrais avoir le même pour sentir quand le plat en train de cuire brule ou pas lol !) pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi à phaine d'avoir mis l'histoire en favoris.

* * *

La jeune femme un peu loufoque était présentement sur le Chemin de Traverse en train de faire la distribution du Chicaneur.

Arrivée au niveau de l'apothicaire, elle croisa deux silhouettes bien connues du temps où elle était à Poudlard.

Une haute silhouette aux cheveux sombres et une autre plus petite aux cheveux châtains discutaient de vive voix devant l'apothicaire bloquant l'entrée de la boutique.

Un rassemblement de personnes commença à se former accumulant les Nargoles adoptant le comportement des humains à savoir de l'énervement, de la colère et un agacement des plus profonds.

Une personne commença même à s'énerver et était prête à en venir aux mains lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit sur le propriétaire de la boutique interrompant par la même occasion la discussion entre nos deux protagonistes qui se glissèrent dans l'interstice laissée par le propriétaire.

Luna, toujours équipée de ses Lorgnospectres, décida d'observer de plus près ces deux spécimens ayant un comportement des plus … étranges.

Après tout le fait était connu que l'un haïssait les gryffondors et que l'autre appartenait à la catégorie de personnes un peu trop studieuses insupportant ainsi certaines personnes dont celle qu'elle accompagnait.

« Non ça ne tourne pas rond chez ces deux-là » marmonna-t-elle en s'attirant quelques regards suspicieux.

Elle saisit un peu plus fermement son stock de Chicaneur pour se donner une contenance avant de se diriger vers l'apothicaire où les deux sujets de sa recherche étaient entrés.

A première vue, personne ne se trouvait dans l'entrée. Ce fait lui fit pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

Elle commença à déambuler entre les étagères quand elle entendit les voix qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Elle se dissimula derrière une étagère où elle décala certains pots ayant un contenu... non-identifiable pour quiconque n'était pas un spécialiste en potions.

Elle souriait de satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit que leurs têtes étaient entourées de Nargoles et qu'ils étaient liés par les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes signe qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et puis sous les Nargoles, il y avait leurs auras. De légers filaments se mélangeaient paresseusement.

Les auras s'attiraient. Elles se complétaient. Elles étaient en parfaite harmonie l'une avec l'autre.

C'était apaisant … Tellement apaisant que la jeune femme n'entendit point le vendeur s'approcher d'elle.

Si bien qu'elle colla brusquement sa cargaison de revues dans les bras du pauvre homme qui n'en demandait pas tant avant de partir précipitamment craignant s'être fait repérer par les concernés.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, elle entama quelques pas de danse avant d'éclater de rire. Pas d'un rire fou non mais d'un rire de joie pure et sincère. Devant cette scène, les passants s'écartaient prestement de cette folle qui se donnait en spectacle sans aucune raison.

En se reprenant, elle se promit de tout faire pour que le destin pousse Hermione à l'inviter chez elle après sa chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus.

* * *

J'espère que j'ai réussi à ne pas déformer le véritable caractère de Luna ! J'ai fait de mon mieux n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à elle dans la saga ... Cet OS est l'occasion de la mettre quelque peu en avant !


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Coucou tout le monde !

En ce sublime dimanche soir, voici une nouvelle partie ! (je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sera l'été à venir enfin passons ...)

J'aimerais remercier p'tite mac et Zeugma pour leur fidélité à ce recueil qui, je dois le dire, me tient toujours à cœur !

Zeugma: je crois que je me dois de remercier p'tite mac après tout c'est elle qui a commencé à mettre en avant certains personnages quelque peu méconnus dans la saga ! Ce que dit Luna n'a pas de sens sans doute pour le commun des mortels mais pour elle cela veut dire quelque chose c'est sur ! Dommage que personne ne cherche à la comprendre !

* * *

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ex-Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, ex-Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe et ex-Enchanteur-en-chef, s'ennuyait ferme dans son portrait doré.

En parcourant du regard son bureau du haut de son portrait, il tomba sur un assortiment d'alambics, de ballons et d'éprouvettes en tout genre. Son regard brilla un peu trop, pour le commun des mortels, en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se mit debout avant de se tourner vers la gauche de son tableau. Là où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver son autre tableau bien que personne ne soit au courant de cela.

Il eut ensuite la sensation de diminuer au fil de son voyage à travers les routes picturales créées entre chaque tableaux.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, marmonna le vieil homme, il va falloir un sacré bout de temps avant que je ne puisse revenir »_

Au bout de quelques instants, qui lui sembla des heures, il se sentit plus stable mais également plus petit. En regardant autour de lui, il vit une femme diriger un pinceau vers lui en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Il se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour voir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait puisque le tableau n'était pas encore achevé.

La pièce qu'il vit le surpris. Elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à son propriétaire bien que cela fit longtemps qu'il n'était pas vu dans ces appartements.

Son regard se posa sur deux silhouettes installées sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

Il reconnut facilement l'une des deux formes après tout il était chez lui. Mais l'autre avait des cheveux lisses qui lui descendaient bien au delà des épaules.

Un rire cristallin indubitablement féminin lui parvint. Une main masculine se leva pour sans doute se diriger vers les côtes bien que le mouvement soit clairement indistinct.

Un gémissement monta jusqu'à lui. L'homme semblait avoir touché un point sensible de sa partenaire.

Un cri, « Severus ! Arrête ! », se fit entendre. Severus, car c'était bien lui, arrêta sa douce torture quand une main plus petite se saisit brusquement de la nuque de l'homme.

Il sembla surpris d'autant plus qu'une bouche vorace pris possession de sa jumelle.

De faibles gémissements montèrent à ses pauvres écoutilles grandes ouvertes provoquant une petite grimace chez le vieil homme barbu.

Après tout il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les femmes … Il songea vaguement à son amour perdu avant qu'une voix rauque ne résonne dans la pièce en soufflant « Hermione ... »

L'ancien directeur perdit ses lunettes en demi-lune à l'entente de ce nom tant il était surpris …

Il se reprit bien en souriant au couple avec indulgence.

Commençant à être épuisé, il se promit de faire venir ces deux là dans son bureau pour une petite visite de courtoisie avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte pour de bon ...

* * *

Voici un des moyens probables pour espionner les occupants du château ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?!


	10. Sirius

Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde !

Je crois que tout le monde est content de voir le Soleil revenir !

Manque de bol ce chapitre va quelque peu assombrir l'ambiance !

J'ai choisi une ambiance un peu plus sombre pour le dernier des Maraudeurs.

Je remercie Louise Malone, p'tite mac, Aesalys (ben oui tu as manifesté ta présence donc tu te trouves dans la liste !), fofix et Zeugma pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma: lol ! j'espère que ce sont quand même des paysages que tu as chez toi et non des portraits !

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et l'alcool coulait à flots. Sirius tournait inlassablement son verre de Whisky Pur Feu sans se décider à le boire.

L'ancien prisonnier ressassait ce qu'il avait entendu. Que _Snivellus_ était en couple. Rien qu'à cette idée, il en frissonna de dégoût. Après tout, qui voudrait de ce bâtard aux cheveux gras ? Personne ! Il devait être vraiment désespéré le pauvre homme.

_« Snape ? Désespéré ? Il l'a toujours été »_ pensa-t-il désabusé.

Il pensait aussi à sa jeunesse en tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard. C'était une belle époque...

_« Tu me manques James vieux frère »_ fut la pensée qui lui tira un sourire nostalgique.

Il se souvint aussi de ce fameux concours. Celui qui aurait la plus belle fille de Poudlard dans son lit. Borné, James avait fait la cours à Lily Evans durant toute leur scolarité alors que tant d'autres voulaient savoir s'il était aussi bon au lit qu'il l'était au Quidditch. Personne ne le sut jamais. En revanche, Sirius collectait conquêtes sur conquêtes au point d'agacer Remus, qui à cause de ses sens plus développés que la moyenne, entendait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Au souvenir de la colère mémorable que le loup-garou avait piqué, il eut un petit rire sans joie en songeant que tout cela était bel et bien fini.

Son corps était marqué par les douze années passées à Azkaban. Ces années de privation l'avait affaibli et longtemps après sa fuite, il en gardait encore des séquelles.

Il s'ébroua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Il commença à avoir des vertiges quand il se leva pour sortir s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

Se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au reste de la maison, il se fit distraitement la remarque qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée.

Alors qu'il était au niveau du pallier, il entendit des bruits étouffés par la porte. Curieux, il s'approcha de la pièce.

« … marre.

- Mais enfin tu es sur de ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ! Je veux que tout le monde le sache ! »

_« Tiens quel est donc ce secret que ces deux là veulent à tout prix cacher ? Bah pas mes oignons »_ furent ses dernières pensées alors qu'il se dirigea vers les toilettes du haut pour se soulager.

En redescendant, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur … Hermione.

Perplexe, Sirius plissa les yeux pour le nom inscrit magiquement sur la porte.

« S... Snape … Snape …. SNAPE ! » murmura-t-il

Complètement réveillé, il se précipita de nouveau dans la cuisine en marmonnant des « pas possible », « une blague oui c'est ça une blague ! », « lui … et … elle... », « dégoutant rien que d'y penser … ah non mauvaises images mentale ! ». Le tout était entre-coupé d'une chope de Whisky Pur Feu.

Quand il se rendit compte que peu de personnes étaient encore sobres, il tenta de se lever … avant de retomber sur sa chaise. Au second essai, il s'aida des différents obstacles trouvés sur sa route, à savoir des chaises, des meubles, des têtes de personnes grognant à son passage et des murs, pour adopter une démarche plutôt … hésitante.

En sortant de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le lieu le plus logique pour trouver Hermione qui était la bibliothèque bien que le nom de la pièce ne lui vint pas tout de suite.

Il était bien déterminé à lui dire sa façon de penser même avec son esprit embrouillé par de nombreuses chopes d'alcool !

* * *

Un brin nostalgique Sirius n'est ce pas ? J'espère que cette partie vous aura plu !


	11. Draco

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Malgré l'heure tardive (oui pour moi 22h c'est tard lol !), je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre du jour !

Je remercie rivruskende, p'tite mac, Aesalys et Louise Malone pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Draco Malfoy, héritier de cette noble maison du même nom, était présentement en train de pester après les immondices accumulées sur le sol de la zone industrielle où il se trouvait à son plus grand désespoir.

Il maudissait son ancien professeur de potions et mentor d'habiter dans un tel lieu pourvu de barrières anti-transplanage.

Arrivé à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il frappa à la porte pile à l'heure de son rendez-vous. La porte en question mit quelques instants à s'ouvrir surprenant le blond. Il savait par expérience que Severus Snape était un homme ponctuel et intraitable en ce qui concerne les retards. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le retenir … Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée qu'un hibou lui soit parvenu mais qu'il l'ait raté alors qu'il faisait le bref voyage le menant à son rendez-vous.

Il leva de nouveau le poing pour cogner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le maitre des lieux.

« Bonjour … Draco, salua l'ancien professeur,

- Professeur, fit Draco en guise de salutation »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard défiant l'un défiant l'autre de dire quoi que ce soit sur sa … tenue alors que l'autre haussa élégamment un sourcil blond parfaitement bien épilé en voyant l'allure quelque peu … négligée de son ancien professeur.

Severus invita Draco à entrer. Alors qu'il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, Draco examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les lieux sentaient le frais contrairement à la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds … Il savait que le seul endroit où Severus mettait un semblant d'ordre était son laboratoire de potions.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par le maitre des lieux.

« Draco ? Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Hein ? Fut la réponse ô combien spirituelle du concerné,

- Je vous demandais si vous vous vouliez quelque chose à boire, répéta-t-il agacé,

- Un Whisky Pur Feu Monsieur, dit Draco avec empressement. »

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Son regard dériva vers celle-ci pour en admirer l'architecture assez simple au final avant de baisser ses yeux vers le sol, plus intéressant en cet instant, pour constater que celui-ci était plus sale que le reste de la maison.

Sceptique, il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'immense privilège d'utiliser la cheminée alors que lui ne l'avait pas.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un verre qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Il le saisit mécaniquement alors que son compagnon suivit du regard ce que Draco regardait.

« Ah … J'ai du faire un feu hier … dit Severus d'un air qui ne convainquit personne. »

Draco le regarda de plus en plus perplexe. « _Un feu en plein mois d'avril ? » _Il tenait son verre dans une main alors que l'autre caressait le bras du fauteuil en … « _pilou ? Mais il a toujours été en velours ! »_

Il saisit la chose en pilou du bout des doigts et qui s'avéra être une écharpe rose pâle … _« Définitivement pas à Severus ça » _pensa Draco.

Le concerné regardait partout sauf vers Draco qui tenait toujours l'écharpe dans son poing. Le regard de Severus accrocha tout de même le dernier numéro de _Potions Magazine _où une photo du maitre des potions et de …

« Granger ?! S'exclama le blond, Que fait-elle sur cette photo aussi proche de vous ?! »

Severus gigota sur son propre fauteuil ne sachant que dire pour sa défense.

Draco réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus paisant.

En additionnant le peu d'indices qu'il avait en sa possession, un brusque éclat de compréhension traversa son esprit.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Monsieur ! Dit Draco complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle,

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires Draco ou je vous jure que vos bijoux de famille vont en souffrir, menaça Severus en sortant sa baguette. »

Draco déglutit bruyamment. Les talents de son ancien professeur en défense contre les forces du mal étaient connus de tous, il n'était pas bon de se mettre à dos un tel homme. Il savait la menace sérieuse et il ne tenait vraiment pas à mourir si jeune …

Toutefois, il se promit d'aller taquiner Granger au ministère concernant le sujet ...

* * *

Alors ? Quelle est l'hypothèse la plus logique quant à la présence de tous ces indices chez Severus ? Pas difficile à deviner je pense =)


	12. Minerva & Poppy

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas de la chaleur ! En tout cas voilà une nouvelle partie pour vous rafraichir !

Merci à Louise Malone, fofix, p'tite mac et Zeugma pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma: c'est sur qu'il aurait compris plus vite mais la partie aurait duré 2 lignes lol ! Et puis ça aurait été pas drôle de le voir deviner de suite !

* * *

La guerre s'était achevée depuis quelques mois. Elle avait eu son lot de morts et de blessés autant superficiels que mortels.

Hermione faisait partie de la catégorie des blessés légers alors que Severus faisait parti des blessés plus graves.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il était dans le coma à se remettre de Doloris, Sectusempra et autres joyeusetés du même genre.

Nul ne savait s'il se réveillerait un jour. Pourtant une personne croyait dur comme fer à son retour parmi les vivants bien qu'ils ne soit pas réellement vivant habituellement tant il était froid et pâle comme la mort.

xxx

Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle, veillait dans l'infirmerie autant qu'il lui était possible. Ce n'était pas toujours simple d'être discrète quand la gardienne des lieux était dans son antre à déambuler entre les derniers patients, qui étaient encore alités, afin de leur distribuer les soins adéquats. La jeune femme venait la nuit. C'était plus calme aussi.

Elle lisait un livre de potions à mi-voix dans l'espoir de le faire revenir plus vite. Elle lui parlait aussi. De la reconstruction, des vivants, des mariages, des morts tant regrettés, de la nouvelle politique mise en place, de potions encore. En clair tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête.

Elle restait deux heurs au moins. Après tout, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire prendre par la gardienne des lieux et se faire houspiller pour avoir oser déranger ses patients qui étaient plus précieux que la prunelle de ses yeux.

xxx

Pourtant une nuit, exténuée par la journée passée, elle dut s'endormir sur le torse du blessé qui se soulevait à peine. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tenait la grande main de son professeur qui s'était recroquevillée sur la main plus d'Hermione.

Elle l'observa quelques instants alors que l'aurore commençait à poindre pour qu'un nouveau jour commence. Le visage du professeur des potions était constamment crispé dans la douleur. Pourtant même ainsi il gardait le charisme qui avait forgé sa réputation d'homme sévère. Le reste de son corps était en grande partie recouvert de bandages que l'infirmière devait changer régulièrement afin d'éviter les infections.

Elle laissa une de ses mains dans celle de l'homme alors que l'autre remontait au niveau de son visage.

Sa main resta suspendue, hésitante, avant de descendre doucement frôler le front, les paupières, les joues, le nez avant de finir par la bouche pincée en une mince ligne presque invisible.

xxx

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa position. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était penchée sur lui comme pour l'analyser de plus près.

Elle retint son souffle par crainte d'être rejetée mais elle secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote. Après tout s'il se réveillait, il aurait donné des signes avant coureur.

Doucement, elle fit le même trajet effectué par sa main quelques instants auparavant.

Elle finit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui malgré leur pâleur et leur immobilité étaient chaudes... et douces.

xxx

Elle se releva et lâcha à regret la main de son professeur qu'elle tenait encore. Elle se leva pour remettre en place ses vêtements froissés par la nuit passée à ses côtés. Elle le regarda une dernière fois … avant la nuit suivante.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce aussi vite que possible, elle ne vit pas le sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Severus.

Elle vit encore moins les deux femmes dans le bureau qui avaient observé toute la scène. L'une avait une mine attendrie alors que l'autre abordait une mine surprise, mine gâchée par la main de la première qui bâillonnait sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de parler.

Après tout, elles auraient tout leur temps pour en parler ...

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu ! Beaucoup de récit pour faire ressortir les émotions je pense ! J'espère avoir réussi cette tâche ...


	13. Tonks

Coucou tout le monde !

Après un tendre moment en compagnie de notre couple préféré, voici une scène de ménage on va dire !

Merci à Ptite Mac (yeah pas oublié les majuscules lol !), Zeugma et Louise Malone pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi celine-mallen d'avoir mis la fic en follow.

Zeugma: ah oui tiens j'avais pas percuté du premier coup que j'avais fait une sorte de remake du très célèbre conte lol ! En tout cas merci pour suivre aussi régulièrement la fic !

* * *

A la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud, deux personnes se faisaient face : l'une avait les cheveux châtains alors que l'autre avait les cheveux rouge.

Une discussion des plus animées avait lieu. Celle-ci semblait durer depuis un certain temps puisque l'homme semblait de plus en plus exaspéré.

« Laisse moi tranquille Tonks ! S'exclama l'homme,

- Ah ! Donc tu avoues ! Dit Tonks triomphante,

- Non je ne dirai rien ! Dit-il d'une voix aussi ferme que possible »

Remus croisa les bras un air boudeur collé sur le visage. Prêt à garder cette attitude autant que possible, un hoquet de stupeur le fit violemment sursauter.

Sous la table, Tonks faisait en effet du pied au loup-garou. Elle connaissait ses points sensibles pour l'avoir soigné de nombreuses fois après ses transformations mensuelles malgré les protestations du loup-garou qui en avait l'habitude.

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de la progression du pied de sa compagne. Il tenta de baragouiner quelques mots : « T... Tonks ! A... Arrête ! » mais cela se transforma quelque peu en gargouillis incompréhensible à comprendre.

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire en coin qui ressemblait étrangement à un maitre des potions de leur connaissance.

« Avoue p'tit loup, dit-elle en appuyant sur un point _très_ sensible,

- N … non, dit-il en retroussant le nez de dégoût en repensant à ce qu'il savait tout en faisant une vaine tentative de ne pas couiner devant ce pied à cet endroit _là_,

- Alors pourquoi retrousses-tu ton adorable petit nez ? Susurra-t-elle »

Remus maudissait Tonks qui avait, à son goût du moins, un peu trop côtoyé celui qui fut son collègue durant une année. Il pestait aussi après sa formation d'Auror qui les rendait plus observateurs que la moyenne malgré leur participation plus que minime durant la guerre.

A moins que … ses yeux ! Il avait oublié son don de métamorphomage concentré qu'il était à ne pas broncher devant cette _fouille_ volontaire pour l'une moins volontaire pour l'autre.

Ses yeux avaient du se transformer en yeux de hibou afin de voir plus de détails sur son visage recouvert de cicatrices.

« Alors, s'impatienta-t-elle,

- Alors rien, rétorqua-t-il vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu,

- Voyons je sais que tu as senti quelque chose Remus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

Il se mordilla les lèvres hésitants avant de hocher la tête.

Elle sourit ses cheveux prenant une jolie teinte jaune fluo.

Remus la regarda suspicieusement.

« L'élève surpasse le maitre » dit-elle en haussant les épaules _« et la prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'asticote un peu »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'un sourire démoniaque vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop sadique avec Remus lol ! Comment trouvez-vous Tonks sinon ?!


	14. Cormac McLaggen

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre du jour qui est assez léger on va dire !

Merci à Ptite Mac (autant garder l'habitude des majuscules maintenant lol !), Zeugma et sarinette60 pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma: ah ça c'est sur que le pouvoir des femmes peut-être très ... persuasif !

sarinette60: euh pas de quoi !

* * *

Severus était … jaloux. Jaloux de voir autant de spécimens masculins rôder autour de sa douce alors qu'elle était à lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas leur lancer de Doloris. Pas assez dissuasif à son goût. La crainte de finir à Azkaban était aussi très forte.

En passant devant un fleuriste dans le Londres moldu, il s'arrêta quelques instants acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses blanches plus exactement.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire de potions. Il confectionna une potion répulsive qu'il vaporisa généreusement sur les fleurs. Après tout il fallait que cela soit efficace !

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain s'asperger d'un parfum au gingembre.

Il prit les fleurs aspergées et sortit de chez lui pressé d'en finir.

Il finit par transplaner près de la cabine téléphonique permettant d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie. Il entra avant de s'arrêter en se traitant d'idiot.

La raison en était simple : la voix nasillarde venant de nulle part.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite » dit la voix d'une façon monocorde.

Pour le nom aucun problème il pouvait le donner mais pour la raison de sa visite, le problème était tout autre ! Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il allait livrer un bouquet de roses à une employée du Ministère !

« Euh … Visite à l'Auror Potter » fut la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Merci, reprit la voix, vous êtes prié de prendre le badge et de l'accrocher bien en vue sur votre vêtement »

Un grincement suivi d'un 'ting' annonça l'arrivée du badge que Severus prit et fourra dans sa poche en se morigénant pour avoir trouvé une idée aussi stupide que celle-ci.

La cabine descendit sous terre et très vite il fut dans le hall gigantesque du ministère. Il ignora la fontaine qui ornait le hall pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs après avoir pris le soin d'appliquer un sort de Désillusion sur lui-même.

Il n'osait pas imaginer les remarques désobligeantes qu'il aurait pu recevoir s'il s'était pointé avec un bouquet de fleurs en main, lui le plus asocial de tous les hommes du monde sorcier.

Au bon étage, il trouva un sous-fifre du Ministère qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir face à un bouquet de roses blanches flottant dans les airs alors qu'un bout de carton dépassait du bouqet.

Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix lui murmurer : « Amenez ça au bureau de Granger » dit-il ou plutôt ordonna-t-il.

Toujours immobile, Severus dut pousser l'homme dans le dos pour le faire réagir afin qu'il accomplisse sa tâche.

Severus observa de dos le pauvre homme en priant Merlin que son idée fonctionne comme prévu.

De l'autre côté du couloir, un jeune homme du même âge qu'Hermione observait d'un œil jaloux le coursier déposer les fleurs dans le bureau d'une Hermione ravissante.

* * *

J'espère que mon Severus n'est pas trop OOC ... Même si j'ai tenté d'équilibrer le tout pour que cela soit plausible !


	15. Ron

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà un chapitre tout beau tout frais !

J'ai emprunté 3 répliques venant du drabble concernant Luna de Ptite Mac et je fais également référence à des événements qui se sont déjà passés.

Merci à Zeugma, Ptite Mac et sarinette60 pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma: concernant l'espionnage tu seras encore servie dans le chapitre qui va suivre ! Et oui l'amour fait faire bien des choses mais pas forcément en bien !

sarinette60: ravie que mon Severus t'ai plu !

* * *

Ronald ruminait encore face aux révélations faites grâce aux lettres de sa douce.

De nombreux mois s'étaient pourtant écoulés mais il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier malgré tous les efforts de sa mère et le divertissement que lui apportait Lavande.

Il avait aussi surpris une discussion entre Ginny et Harry alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre au Terrier.

_Flash-back_

_« … partie ! S'exclama une voix, _

_- Mais enfin pourquoi ?! Dit l'autre,_

_- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit Ginny,_

_- Tu sais où elle est maintenant ? Dit Harry, _

_- Oui. Quelque chose comme … Flower Street dans le Londres moldu je crois, dit-elle,_

_- Ah … Faut croire qu'elle nous fuit, dit Harry avec amertume, _

_- Mais non Harry chéri ! Dit Ginny en toute connaissance de cause, tu le sauras le moment venu, dit-elle mystérieusement. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Après cela, il était parti dans cette partie du monde qui l'effrayait tant. Il avait réussi à se débrouiller tant bien que mal avec un plan de la ville avant de pouvoir se diriger sur de lui dans ce qui lui semblait être la bonne direction.

xxx

Au bout d'une heure de marche dans la ville, il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il vit une multitude de fleurs aux fenêtres des habitations.

Il se demanda comment il allait faire pour reconnaître la maison de son aimée quand il vit au loin une chevelure blonde habillée d'une robe jaune avec une multitude de carottes en guise de motif.

Une immense sourire prit place sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il accéléra le pas dans le but de la suivre plus facilement bien que le jeune homme soit repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il déchanta très vite quand elle disparut de sa vue. Perplexe, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir où elle avait bien pu aller.

xxx

C'est en s'appuyant par hasard sur un panneau de bois qu'il trouve la solution.

Surpris, il s'affala par terre en jurant dans sa barbe. Il se releva tant bien que mal en pestant après les idées loufoques de sa belle.

Il remit tant bien que mal le panneau avant de s'avancer le long de l'allée qui longeait la maison.

Il se trouva devant la porte quand il entendit deux voix féminines parler.

Curieux, il s'accroupit près de la fenêtre afin d'écouter la conversation.

« Est-ce que Severus Snape est un bon amant Hermione ? » fut ce qu'il entendit.

Hermione émit un étrange bruit de gargouillement.

« Pardon !? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Et comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Abasourdi, Ron écouta la suite l'esprit embrumé jusqu'au moment où Hermione déclara : « Oui il est très doué. »

xxx

Ron vit rouge mais il se contrôla pour ne pas faire de massacres et finir à Azkaban le restant de ses jours pour meurtres.

Il décampa chez lui en ignorant le regard surpris de sa mère quand il déboula en trombe dans la cuisine. Il monta dans sa chambre et relâcha la colère qui le rongeait depuis tant de temps. Il s'acharna sur tout ce qu'il trouva dans sa chambre avant de s'effondrer épuisé par cet accès de colère.

Il s'endormit à même le sol épuisé par cet accès de colère.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla perdu et les membres endoloris par la position adoptée durant la nuit. Les événements de la veille ressurgirent en bloc dans sa mémoire.

Toujours aussi furieux, le jeune homme transplana au Ministère demander des comptes à Hermione.

* * *

Ron et son impulsivité vraiment ... Je le trouve toujours boute en train d'où le comportement que je lui ai fait adopter dans cette partie !


	16. Mr & Mrs Granger

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre du jour qui n'était pas vraiment prêt hier lol !

Mais le voilà tout frais ! Je précise que j'ai légèrement modifié les faits en ce qui concerne les parents d'Hermione.

Merci à Louise Malone, Zeugma, Laorah, sarinette60 et Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !

Zeugma: Pas tant que ça après tout il était déjà par terre ;)

* * *

Les parents d'Hermione Granger étaient revenus en Angleterre une fois le scellé temporaire concernant leur fille et son monde enlevé de leurs mémoires respectives.

Ils furent heureux de retrouver leur fille saine et sauve mais attristés de la voir si meurtrie par cette guerre. Ils en étaient aussi horrifiés de savoir que tant de choses aussi meurtrières avaient pu se dérouler dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Ils se remettaient doucement à ce retour à la vie anglaise notamment à son climat beaucoup plus frais. Après avoir vécu en Australie durant un peu plus d'un an, le choc thermique était rude !

Hermione profitait elle aussi de ces retrouvailles et priait ses parents de raconter tous les détails de leur séjour. Elle ne voulait pas songer leur éloignement comme un exil. Au plus grand amusement de ses parents, elle n'avait pas perdu cette soif de connaissance qui la caractérisait tant. Il était bon de savoir que certaines habitudes ne changeaient guère.

Quand la jeune femme n'était pas avec ses parents à les harceler sur tel détail ou telle coutume, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre des heures durant.

Ses parents avaient bien tenté de savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais à chaque fois qu'il toquait à sa porte, ils la trouvaient en train de lire un de ces énormes grimoires dont elle était si friande.

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'essais, ils abandonnèrent et continuèrent de faire leur petite vie tranquillement tout comme leur fille.

xxx

Pourtant un jour, Madame Granger vit par la fenêtre de la cuisine un hibou lourdement chargé se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione.

Perplexe, elle monta aussi silencieusement que possible en direction de la chambre de sa fille.

Ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la chambre la laissa pantoise.

Alors qu'il y a peu tout était bien rangé, la chambre semblait avoir été la victime d'une véritable tornade.

Sur le lit était disposé en vrai une bonne dizaine de livres qui avaient l'air tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Il y avait autant de feuilles volantes qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Sur le sol se trouvait un chaudron bouillonnant alarmant la mère au plus haut point à l'idée que cela ne fasse des dégâts.

Sur le bureau se trouvait des plantes et d'autres choses dont elle préférait ignorer le nom ainsi qu'une boite à peine ouverte.

Et au milieu de tout ça, sa fille se tenait debout suant à grosses gouttes alors que sa concentration allait vers la lettre qu'elle venait probablement de recevoir.

xxx

Sur le seuil de la porte, la mère s'apprêtait à parler quand elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle tomba sur la poubelle pleine à craquer de parchemins froissés.

Elle se saisit de la poubelle et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle voulut en jeter le contenu quand elle crut reconnaître l'écriture sur les morceaux de parchemins.

Elle prit un de ces morceaux qu'elle lut en silence _… hâte de voir revoir Hermione. S._

Le suivant disait _… agréable soirée passée en votre compagnie. S._

Un autre encore indiquait _ … faites des expériences de votre côté..._

xxx

Blême, la mère d'Hermione comprit que sa fille voyait quelqu'un qui avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à sa petite fille chérie.

Dire qu'elle partait vivre loin d'eux en septembre... Dire qu'elle pensait éviter les voisins à diner un soir … Elle n'osait pas imaginer avec _qui_ elle allait réellement vivre.

Son époux était-il au courant ? Non sans doute pas. Il allait falloir lui en parler dès son retour le soir-même !

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pas trop de magie là non plus vue que nous sommes dans le monde moldu lol !

Enfin si il y en a deux : celle des potions et celle de l'amour ;)


	17. Sibylle

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment ça je suis en retard ?! Mais non pas du tout ! Juste des révisions à entamer pour les partiels après les vacances ...

Mais je ne vous oublie pas !

Merci à Louise Malone, Ptite Mac (bon maintenant c'est rentré pour les majuscules !), fofix, sarinette60 et Zeugma pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma: c'est sur que les parents sont très protecteurs envers leurs enfants ! C'est toujours un choc pour eux à mon avis de voir les enfants prendre leur envol lol !

* * *

La très célèbre voyante descendante de Cassandra Trelawnay, Sibylle Trelawnay actuelle professeur de divination, et logeant dans la Tour Nord de Poudlard, était présentement dans tous ses états.

Elle, qui se voyait finir sa vie avec son très sexy collègue bien aimé Severus Snape, était anéantie.

Tous les signes convergeaient vers cette sublime destinée. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait !

En réalité, il en était tout autre chose suite aux signes revus il y a peu ...

xxx

L'étude de sa ligne de vie lui avait permise de voir des lignes qui se détournaient clairement l'une de l'autre. En clair, elle devait rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à son plus grand désespoir.

Les cartes lui montraient aussi des choses différentes. Elle pouvait voir une carte représentant un cœur, une autre qui représentait des volutes de fumée alors que la dernière représentait un livre brisant tous les espoirs de la voyante. Elle déchanta très vite en faisant rapidement la somme des différents symboles présents devant elle. Les deux premières lui semblaient claires: l'amour et les volutes d'encens aidant à la transe. Le livre n'avait pas de place chez elle après tout elle connaissait les symboles par cœur.

Tremblante, elle s'était fait un thé bien chaud pour se réchauffer. Soulagée que ces tremblements cessent, elle regarda par simple automatisme le fond de sa tasse. Ce qu'elle vit l'avait mise dans un état proche de l'hyperventilation. Les feuilles de thé avaient pris la forme d'un livre. Cette fois-ci, le rapport aux potions était beaucoup plus clair. Sur ledit livre, on voyait un chaudron qui était plus ou moins bien représenté.

xxx

Pleurant à chaudes larmes derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, elle prit la première chose qui lui passait sous la main dans l'idée de briser ledit objet.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la forme ronde de la boule de cristal qu'elle se ravisa.

La prenant en coupe dans ses mains, elle concentra son regard dessus avant de plonger en transe.

_Severus et Hermione proche l'un de l'autre lors d'un repas._

_Severus et Hermione échangeant des regards en coin._

_Severus et Hermione se frôlant dans les couloirs._

_Severus et Hermione se tenant la main._

_Severus et Hermione s'embrassant._

_Severus et Hermione faisant l'amour._

_Severus et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

La vision s'effaça progressivement laissant la place à une Sibylle effondrée.

xxx

Elle sortit un mouchoir bariolée pour se sécher les yeux avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans son bureau étroit.

On entendait alors le tintement de ses nombreux bracelets ainsi que celui de ses colliers de perles. Ses robes voltigeaient dans tous les sens entortillant son corps de multiples couleurs.

Une fois calme et présentable, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle descendit l'échelle afin d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à celui qu'elle voyait déjà comme un époux.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'ai utilisé quelques techniques divinatoires pour faire tourner ce chapitre !

Après tout quoi de plus logique pour une professeur de divination ...


	18. Seamus & Dean

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre du jour qui m'a beaucoup amusé ! J'ai une nouvelle fois fait un petit croisement avec un personnage déjà vu avant. Du coup, Dean n'est pas vraiment mentionné.

Merci aux reviewers habituels, cela fait super plaisir !

Zeugma: j'avoue que voir les sujets de partiels à l'avance ça serait top lol ! Manque de pot, j'ai pas de boules de cristal sous la main =/

* * *

Seamus était dans son bureau au Ministère lorsque Cormac déboula en faisant claquer la porte qui rebondit contre le mur au point de l'assommer s'il n'avait pas balancé son poing contre le pan de bois.

« Ola mon vieux ! S'exclama Seamus, calme toi !,

- NON, rugit Cormac en frottant son poing endolori. »

S'avançant dans la pièce, il prit une pauvre tasse qui n'avait rien demandé et la balança avec force à travers la pièce.

Craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise avec le matériel du Ministère, Seamus lui lança un _Petrificus Totalus._

Cormac tomba face contre terre. La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse.

L'irlandais fit la grimace en entant le bruit quelque peu écœurant que fit le nez lorsqu'il rencontra le sol.

Il prit une potion calmante dans son tiroir et passa de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Il retourna Cormac sur le dos et lui fit ingurgiter la potion dans la bouche qui était ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Il lui massa la gorge pour que la potion puisse descendre et fasse ainsi son œuvre.

Il observa son ancien camarade afin de voir à quel moment il pourrait le relâcher de l'emprise du sort.

xxx

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que les muscles de sa mâchoire se décontractèrent.

Seamus lança un _Finite _puis un _Episkey _avant de saisir Cormac sous le bras afin de l'asseoir de force sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Courbaturé par le sort, Cormac poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

« Bon maintenant que tu es calmé, dit Seamus, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe pour que tu sois dans cet état là, finit-il,

- Hermione … réussit à dire au bout d'un moment Cormac,

- Quoi Hermione ? Dit Seamus, tu l'as voulue dans ton lit c'est ça ? Et elle t'a jetée encore une fois ? Dit-il en se moquant ouvertement de son comparse. »

Il reçut en guise de réponse un regard colérique digne d'un enfant capricieux n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Non... C'est elle … qui … qui sort avec un mec, dit-il en se contenant difficilement, non en fait un homme, rectifia-t-il,

- Tu m'intrigues là Cormac, dit Seamus dubitatif,

- Ouais, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Assura-t-il, j'ai vu des fleurs sur son bureau,

- Il doit juste être romantique voilà tout, soupira Seamus déçu de ne pas avoir un vrai scoop,

- Sauf que ce n'est vraiment le style de l'homme en question, rétorqua l'autre

- Un homme pas romantique ? Dit Seamus perplexe, ça existe ça ?!

- Bien sur que ça existe, s'exclama le jeune homme en face de lui, Severus Snape n'est pas réputé pour être romantique à ce que je sache !

- Attend j'ai bien entendu le nom de Severus Snape dans ta phrase ? S'exclama Seamus,

- En personne, ricana Seamus,

- Et il se fait la Miss Je-sais-Tout, dit Seamus choqué,

- Ouais, acquiesça Cormac, en plus cet imbécile ne sait choisir ses fleurs, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, elles ne sentaient franchement pas bon **(1)**. »

Mais Seamus n'écoutait déjà plus en songeant déjà au sujet de la prochaine conversation qu'il aurait avec Dean lorsqu'il le verrait aux Trois Balais.

* * *

**(1)** : on dirait que la potion répulsive a fait son petit effet !

* * *

A demain pour la prochaine partie !


	19. Les Dursley

Salut tout le monde !

Ce chapitre va une nouvelle fois concerner des moldus qui connaissent un peu mieux la magie que les Granger ! Je l'ai fait un peu plus apparaitre ... Je ne dis pas comment, il vous suffira de lire le chapitre !

Merci aux reviewers pour leur soutien !

Zeugma: quelqu'un t'embête ?! Tu me dis et je viens lui donner un bon gros coup de pied dans les parties ! Sinon moins radical, tu peux toujours essayer de demander à Severus de te préparer une potion ;)

* * *

Pétunia Durlsey, née Evans, était en train de préparer le repas du midi lorsqu'un hibou vint toquer son bec à la fenêtre.

Le bruit fut tellement inattendu qu'elle sursauta au point qu'elle lâcha son couteau par terre. Elle poussa un juron indigne de sa condition de femme au foyer. Si les voisins la voyaient …

Hésitante, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer ce volatile de malheur, qui se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, tout en jetant un œil à l'extérieur pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu cet étrange oiseau entrer dans sa maison.

Elle observa l'oiseau d'un œil méfiant se demandant ce que cet animal pouvait bien faire dans sa maison … _maintenant._

En tendit la main en tremblant mais elle dut faire un bond de deux mètres quand le hibou donna des signes d'impatience renversant par terre la casserole du feu éteint.

_« Le repas de ce midi est fichu »_ songea-t-elle en regardant le volatile qui avait cette fois la patte tendue.

xxx

Elle défit tant bien que mal la lettre et le hibou repartit d'où il venait.

La lettre était adressée à … Harry Potter.

Perplexe, elle la retourna afin de l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé bien des années auparavant.

Le garçon n'habitait plus chez eux depuis ces années sombres dans son monde. Ils étaient partis et n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui et de son … monde avant qu'ils ne reçoivent un... messager animal, leur causant au passage une belle frayeur, pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux en paix. Tout semblait s'être bien fini pour …_ eux._

La lettre, sortit de son enveloppe parcheminée, commençait bien par _Cher Harry ..._La suite lui était par contre incompréhensible. Du moins pour une grande majorité des mots employés dans la lettre. Cela parlait de _traités, _de _potions, _d'_ingrédients, _de _12, Square Grimmaurd, _d'_invitation _et d'autres choses tout aussi mystérieuses les unes que les autres.

La lettre elle-même était signée _Hermione._

xxx

Elle se revit alors vider la pièce où _**il**_ dormait. Elle se vit aussi passer le balai dans tous les coins de la pièce et ramener dans le tas de poussière une … photo. Sans doute avait-elle glissée des affaires du gosse.

Dessus il y avait trois adolescents. L'un était sans aucun son … neveu, l'autre, un rouquin, devait faire parti de la famille qui avait détruit son salon une année. La dernière avait les cheveux ondulés. Tous trois avaient d'immenses sourires sur leurs visages. Et puis elle ..._ bougeait._ On les voyait se donner des coups de coude en échangeant des regards complices.

En la tournant machinalement, elle vit griffonner à la hâte: _Harry, Ron, Hermione, amis pour toujours._

xxx

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son fils entrer dans la cuisine.

Ce fut seulement quand il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle revint à la réalité.

« Maman ? Dit Dudley, Tout va bien ?

- O... Oui, dit-elle,

- J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis descendu, ajouta-t-il,

- Oh euh juste un événement qui m'a surprise, dit-elle précipitamment. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que Dudley remarqua une feuille comme celle qu'Harry avait reçu quand ils étaient jeunes. Fronçant le front, il regarda sa mère soucieux de sa réaction quant à ce rappel d'un pan de sa vie passée.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps de revenir dans le monde de … Harry » murmura-t-elle.

_Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Vernon de suivre _fut la pensée qui la traversa ensuite.

* * *

Alors est-ce que tout cela est plausible ? A vous de me le dire !


	20. Harry

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici l'avant-dernier (oui vous avez bien lu !) chapitre de ce recueil ! Cette fois, on retrouve (un peu) Sirius mais aussi Severus et Hermione.

Merci à Ptite Mac, Zeugma et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews !

Zeugma : on dirait bien oui ! je n'avais pas le cœur de faire une Pétunia aussi désagréable que nous la connaissons ...

* * *

Harry avait accepté de bon cœur la venue d'Hermione et de bien d'autres personnes au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Après tout la maison était grande et bien équipée pour subvenir aux besoins de tous.

Chacun pouvait mener la vie souhaitée. Mais il tenait à ce qu'au moins un repas par semaine réunisse tous les occupants du Square.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire puisque la plupart des occupants étaient d'anciens camarades de classe d'Harry.

Les adultes étaient peu présents dans la maison à cause du travail qui reprenait tout doucement grâce à la reconstruction qui permettait à tous d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

L'ancien prisonnier était le seul à rester à la maison à se morfondre et à ne rien faire d'_utile._

_« Même mon filleul fait plus de choses que moi » _songea avec amertume Sirius.

xxx

En réalité Harry réfléchissait. Il en avait après tout le temps puisqu'il le divisait entre le terrain et la maison. Il avait développer un certain talent d'observateur déjà affuté par les années en tant qu'attrapeur.

Si bien qu'il repérait très vite ce qui n'allait pas tant au niveau de la reconstruction qu'au niveau moral.

Il se souvenait aussi de la fin de la guerre. Notamment des événements de la Cabane Hurlante qui avaient hantés ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, durant des nuits bien après la fin de la guerre.

Il y avait laissé un Severus en piteux état mais surtout à peine vivant.

Severus, craignant sa fin proche, avait pleuré des souvenirs précieux au jeune homme qui garda jalousement leur contenu secret.

La seule chose qui fut dite était que Severus Snape n'était pas un traître. A partir de là, Severus fut nommé en secret l'Homme de l'Ombre.

Harry songea qu'il méritait bien son surnom lui qui avait œuvrer pendant si longtemps.

xxx

Ses pas l'avaient mené devant la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la porte pour que celle-ci le reconnaisse et lui laisse le passage.

Bien que la guerre soit terminée, il y avait toujours quelques curieux qui cherchaient à tout savoir sur l'intimité du Survivant ou plutôt de Celui-qui-avait-vaincu.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se retrouver dans la quasi pénombre de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la douce lueur émise par la Pensine.

Il plongea dedans afin de revoir une nouvelle fois les souvenirs de sa mère et de son ancien professeur de potions.

Il les connaissait par cœur ces morceaux de souvenirs. Ils allaient de leur rencontre dans un parc moldu aux balades dans les couloirs de Poudlard en passant par les séances de travail à la bibliothèque ou pendant les cours eux-mêmes bien qu'ils soient plus discrets dans leurs interactions.

Sa mère ressemblait en tout point à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Du moins d'un point de vue intellectuel.

En parlant de sa meilleure amie … Il fut surpris de voir des souvenirs de Severus la concernant.

Bien sur ce n'était que des visions lointaines mais il pouvait voir la douleur de son professeur en la voyant si proche mais en même temps si loin.

xxx

Un souvenir l'avait interpelé … Bien plus que les autres à vrai dire … Il résolvait aussi un des nombreux mystères que la guerre avait laissé.

La principale concernée n'était pas au courant bien sur et il ne comptait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas violer une seconde fois l'intimité de son professeur.

_Flash-Back_

Lors d'une bataille opposant les Ténèbres à la Lumière, Hermione s'écroula sous les sorts vicieux de plusieurs mangemorts.

Une déflagration permit à l'un d'entre eux de se saisir du corps d'Hermione et de transplaner avec.

On revit Hermione deux semaines plus tard alors qu'elle était grièvement blessée sur le champ de bataille.

Elle disait ne se souvenir de rien. Comme si un voile lui occultait les yeux.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Harry en était sur maintenant. Severus Snape avait sauvé Hermione Granger au risque de faire griller sa couverture d'espion.

Le jeune homme face à cette preuve était certain que son ancien professeur de potions éprouvait quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose devait être assez puissant pour que l'ancien espion prenne autant de risques.

Sur de lui, il sortit de la pièce dans le but d'aller voir Hermione afin de la prévenir que si elle brisait l'esprit de Severus comme sa mère l'avait fait auparavant, elle devrait subir le courroux du dernier des Potter.

* * *

Ne cherchez pas les souvenirs concernant Hermione, ils sortent de mon esprit bouillonnant d'imagination !


	21. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous voilà réunis une dernière fois dans _Behind Breaking News_. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous quitter sur les pensées d'Harry ! Alors j'ai relu l'épilogue de Ptite Mac et j'ai pris le parti cette fois-ci de faire l'après.

Avant toute chose je vous remercie toutes (et tous ?) d'avoir suivis cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Merci surtout à Louise Malone, Zeugma, Aesalys, fofix (finalement tu auras eu raison, je vais devoir passer la fic en M lol !), sarinette60, Mahalle, rivruskende, Rose-Eliade et Laorah pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisaient en silence.

Un remerciement un plus particulier maintenant ... Ptite Mac, merci ! Pour m'avoir autorisée de faire ces coulisses. Pour m'avoir encouragée. Pour m'avoir rassurée. Pour avoir été là tout simplement. Ce dernier chapitre je te le dédie ma Ptite Mac adorée ^^

* * *

Hermione et Severus avaient dit être fatigué par la fête. Ils avaient pris congé de leurs invités et avaient transplané chez eux.

Malgré l'heure tardive, ils utilisèrent un _Lumos_ comme unique source de lumière lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, ils partagèrent leurs impressions sur la journée passée.

« J'ai vraiment adoré leur tête quand je leur ai dit depuis combien de _temps_ nous étions ensemble, dit-elle en riant doucement,

- D'un autre côté ça fait autant de temps si ce n'est plus qu'ils font tous des sous-entendus, dit-il en ricanant,

- Oui même Neville avait remarqué quelque chose, dit-elle amusée,

- Sa tête quand il a su pour nous est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! S'exclama-t-il,

- D'autres sont quand même de vraies commères, marmonna-t-elle en pensant à Dean, Seamus, Cormac, Cho, Lavande et Ginny,

- Potter m'a surpris, dit-il songeur, il faut croire qu'il est plus mature qu'il ne le dit contrairement au dernier des Weasley, songea-t-il,

- Severus allons ! Garde tes pensées pour toi je te prie ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. »

Arrivé devant leur chambre, Severus ne dit rien de plus. Il ouvrit la porte passant devant Hermione.

Il alluma une lampe de chevet diffusant ainsi une lumière tamisée alors qu'Hermione entrait à sa suite.

Il fouilla dans leur armoire pour chercher un pantalon à enfiler pour la nuit.

Amusée, Hermione le regarda maugréer dans sa barbe alors qu'il trouvait enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

xxx

Adossée à l'armoire, elle regarda son compagnon se déshabiller lentement.

Trop lentement à son goût. Ses gestes étaient si lents qu'ils donnaient des frissons à la jeune femme.

Arrivé au niveau du boxer, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur son dos ferme et musclé. Elles vagabondaient de haut en bas en arrachant des frissons incontrôlables à son tendre et cher amant.

« Voilà dans quel état tu m'as mise tout à l'heure » susurra-t-elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras alors que sa tête se nichait dans son dos.

Severus se retourna face à elle. Il releva sa tête et l'embrasse alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien faisant sentir tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Hermione glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps en frôlant la peau du maître des potions qui poussa de petits soupirs de contentement.

« Hermione ... » gémit-il.

xxx

Arrivée à la bosse déformant son boxer, elle posa sa main dessus avant de commencer ses caresses en alternant des caresses légères ou des caresses plus appuyées là où elle savait que c'était le plus sensible.

Une main l'arrêta. Relevant la tête, elle regarda Severus interrogatrice.

« Pas comme ça » réussit-il à articuler la respiration haletante.

De son autre main, il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe tout en frôlant sa colonne vertébrale.

Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa robe.

Il fit glisser les bretelles avec ses dents taquinant par la même occasion ses épaules puis le haut de sa poitrine avant de descendre s'occuper de ses boutons de chairs qui n'attendaient que cela.

Hermione se retint aux épaules de Severus pour ne pas tomber tant le plaisir était grand.

xxx

Pris d'une brusque impulsion, il saisit sa compagne dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit alors que les derniers vêtements s'étaient envolés.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants se regardant l'un l'autre les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

Tirant Severus au-dessus d'elle, elle tint doucement sa tête pour lui murmurer un « Viens » langoureux alors qu'elle lui caressait le visage, le cou, le dos et les fesses.

xxx

Severus n'attendit que cela pour venir dans une Hermione plus que prête.

Ils débutèrent alors une valse des plus sensuelles s'accordant parfaitement bien ensemble. Un concert de gémissements résonna dans la chambre alors qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux en rythme.

Tous deux se tendirent et vinrent dans un ultime cri.

Haletants, ils continuèrent de se regarder les yeux voilés par cette jouissance.

Severus se retira de sa douce et s'installa sous les draps défaits. Il prit sa compagne dans les bras qu'elle se blottissait volontiers contre son torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans cette pièce où le silence régnait désormais en maître.

Doucement la fatigue les rattrapa alors que Severus caressait les cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme qui était entrée dans sa vieil y a plus de quatre ans de ça.

C'est avec un sourire heureux qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux alors qu'ils songèrent que rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter dans leur bonheur commun.

* * *

C'était mon premier lemon. J'espère que pour une première, il était bien ! Mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire ^^

J'espère vous retrouver à nouveau dans mes futures fics. Parce que oui je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

Bon bien sur il faudra attendre un peu le temps de laisser passer les vacances (et les révisions) puis les partiels.

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie dans cette première aventure. D'avoir été là en fait.  
Ceci n'est pas la fin. Juste le début d'une aventure.

A bientôt !


End file.
